


kind, but sad

by robotboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Padmé Amidala Lives, it's still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Padmé died of a broken heart? Please.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	kind, but sad

The Emperor lies. He does this. _  
_

_It seems, in your anger, you killed her._

Padmé dies, and her twins die. This seems to be a truth and two lies. ~~  
~~

It _seems._

 _Died of a broken heart?_ Please.

The boy is sent to Tatooine, with an old wizard to watch over him.

The girl is sent to Alderaan, with a handmaiden to watch over her.

Every princess should have a handmaiden. She dotes upon Leia. She brushes and braids her hair every morning. She kisses Leia’s forehead when nightmares wake her. She listens to all of Leia’s ambitions and fears as a child. Her crushes and her grudges as a teenager. She teaches Leia to carry herself like a leader, to speak and be heard. She teaches Leia how to aim a blaster, and how to disappear.

She’s older than the other handmaidens: in another life, she served another queen. Leia asks who, one day, and the handmaiden smiles: _her name was Sabé._

Leia never heard of a queen called Sabé, but she knows in her heart this is true.

One day the old wizard hears a million voices cry out. A voice he knew from so long ago, the fiercest voice he ever heard, suddenly silenced.

Another day, a boy asks Leia about her mother. And Leia tells him:

_She was very beautiful. Kind, but sad._

She knows in her heart this is true.


End file.
